


Jungkook is a Cockslut for Hyung Line Pass It On!

by natashagromadin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blowjobs, Breathplay, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Hyung line, M/M, Multi, Noice, Oppa Kink, That's it, and cockslut maknae jungkook, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: This is what happens when you let a cocky kid time how long it takes him to make you come. You embarrass your own pride and pray to god said kid doesn't leak information on how long it took you to come. (Long being the subjective term here).





	1. Jungkook is a Cockslut for Yoongi Pass It On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Oh boy am I excited to bring you this mini fic I'll be doing!!!! It has four chapters so stay posted!!! It was originally supposed to be a SugaKookie fic that blossomed into this hot mess. Since I'm on spring break, although it is ending very shortly :(, I was able to get a ton of writing done. I'm excited to bring you other works in the future as well. Please enjoy this and if i did a good job, leave a comment and kudos!!! Enjoy <333

Jungkook likes sucking dick. Okay…  _ loves  _ sucking dick. He made it his life's mission to get off every last one of his hyung’s just using his mouth, and to be honest, it wasn’t very hard convincing any of them. They all dropped their pants willingly, and fucked his throat viciously until they came, his name on their lips. Who would’ve thought that little bunny Jungkook got all hot and bothered each and every time he dropped to his knees for his hyungs? 

The biggest most villainous enemy for Jungkook, however, was time. Of course it didn’t matter how long it took for them to come, but it was important to Jungkook. He was extremely proud of how quick he could make his members come, but sometimes it wasn’t good enough. Nothing made him harder then a mouth full of come, and he wanted that as quickly and efficiently as possible. That’s why Jungkook finds himself staring idly at the television while Yoongi thumbs through his twitter feed looking for anything interesting. Jungkook whined and looked to the rapper. Yoongi didn’t take notice.

“Hyung let me suck your cock.” He said nonchalantly finally grabbing the rapper’s attention. Jungkook smirked. 

“What!?” Jungkook dropped to his knees attempting to push Yoongi’s legs apart. Yoongi clamped them shut.

“Please Hyung? I need practice.” Yoongi scoffed shaking his head. He softened his thigh muscles enough to allow Jungkook to spread them wide. _ Jungkook’s hands are just so strong.  _

“Trust me Kookie you do not need practice.” Jungkook ignored what the older was saying and unbuckled his belt,yanking his pants down. He ran his tongue along Yoongi’s cock through his boxers making him hiss.

“I just need to work my time down.” Jungkook moaned. Yoongi stiffened.

“Y-You’re time?” Jungkook blushed.  _ Did I say that outloud? _

“Y-yeah. I got Jimin to come in seven minutes flat one time.” Yoongi was taken aback.

“Woah seven minutes that’s pretty impressive- wait why are you doing this?” Yoongi questioned. The maknae grabbed his hyung’s cock and stroked it through his shorts. He was getting worked up and Jungkook could tell from how much he was leaking through his shorts. Jungkook flattened his tongue against the head drool collecting quickly. Jungkook’s wet eyes looked into Yoong’s glassy ones. 

“Just wanna be good for me hyungs. Want to be so full of come.” He moaned out. His own cock pressed against the inside of his jeans making him widened his legs wantonly. He pulled down Yoongi’s boxers and gasped. His eyes brightened and his mouth watered at the sight of his hyung’s cock. Jungkook bit the inside of his lip. He held Yoongi’s cock at the base with one hand and swirled his index finger around the slit, playing with the sticky precome. He pulled his finger away, saw the string of fluid, and groaned.

“Fuck Kookie c’mon.” Yoongi moaned out. He didn’t like all of this teasing. 

“Wait I gotta set the timer!” Jungkook grabbed his phone from the stand and found the timer app. He took a breath and set it, immediately going in to lave at Yoongi’s cock. Yoongi rolled his eyes at the maknae insistence, but relaxed and forgot all about it once Jungkook’s tongue was on his cock.

“Fuck shit.” Yoongi’s breath caught in his throat when Jungkook pressed the flat of his tongue on the underside of his cock. He panted against the head a faint smile on his face. He leaned back and this time ran his thumb nail gently through Yoongi’s slit. He hissed, new spurts of pre come boosting Jungkook’s ego.

“Feels good Hyung?” Yoongi moaned when he Jungkook leaned over his cock and spat on the head. He chased it all the way down until Yoongi could feel Jungkook’s throat vibrate around him. He pulled back with a few strings connecting his lips to Yoongi’s cock.

“Fuck yes. Don’t stop.” Yoongi grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced his mouth around his cock, Jungkook eyes crinkled as if in a cocky smile. Jungkook grabbed the base of Yoongi’s cock and pulled off, flicking the head with his tongue.

“Hyung you taste so good. I bet you wanna fuck my cute little ass too. Don’t you hyung?” He twisted his wrist around the head of Yoongi’s dick causing him to buck his hips up.

“Fuck don’t say shit like that Kookie.” Yoongi was sweating. At this rate he was going to come if he wasn’t careful. The kid’s ego was way out of proportion, and Yoongi needed to hold back in order to put things in perspective for him.

“What? Gonna come already?” Jungkook smirked. Drool was pooling at the side of his mouth. He forced it through his teeth and spat it on Yoongi’s cock wrapping his lips around it and bobbing his head. Tears sprang to his eyes this time when he went deeper than he had gone before. He pulled back when he gagged and pursed his slick lips against Yoongi’s dick head, smearing it with spit and precome.

“Fuck shit shit shit…” Jungkook half giggled half moaned at the frustrated whine Yoongi elicited. He looked up at his hyung with tears in his eyes, and spit covered his lips. He deepthroated Yoongi until he was bucking his hips up into his mouth. Yoongi looked down at his puppy dog eyes. Despite the fact that he had a cock in his mouth, he still looked so fucking cute. 

“God, it’s not fucking fair.” Jungkook laughed and pulled of Yoongi’s cock. He jacked him off his tongue resting on the head.

“Gonna come for me?” Yoongi was getting really tired of this maknae’s shit. He rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath.

“Nooooooo.” He whined.  _ God, I wouldn’t even pass a fucking polygraph.  _ Jungkook made a noise that confirmed the older’s terrible acting skills. He furrowed his brow when Jungkook twisted his wrist and sucked at his head furiously. He pulled off again, lavishing his tongue down the side of his hyung’s cock.

“No? C’mon Yoongi come for me.” And _ holy fucking shit  _ Yoongi would have loved to smack the ever loving shit out of this punk kid if his cock wasn’t down said kid’s throat. So, instead, he muttered something under his breath, that sounded to Jungkook like ‘Jesus this is unbelievable.’ and came when Jungkook wrapped his lips around the head and sucked and gagged until come was spilling out of the sides of his mouth.

“Fucking christ Kookie. Swallow it all.” Jungkook made a happy noise and obliged, licking up Yoongi’s balls and wrapped his lips around the still hard cock to catch all the come that had spurted out of his mouth. He pulled off and went to his phone, now stopping the timer. 

“Nice!” Yoongi rolled his eyes, but curiosity got the better of him.

“How long?” He busied himself with pulling his boxers back up.

“I’d say around 5 minutes 30 seconds.” Jungkook showed the screen to Yoongi who went red in the face. He was embarrassed when he saw that the screen rang true. They had deduced time from when Jungkook was licking Yoongi’s come up, but to date, this was the fastest orgasm Yoongi had ever had. Jungkook noticed his hyung’s embarrassed gaze.

“Awww Hyung. That’s okay! It just means I am really good at giving head. Now, I know I can blow you backstage without any worry! Wham bam thank you ma’am er… I mean sir.” Jungkook smiled and got up. Yoongi could see the outline of Jungkook’s cock in his jeans. Jungkook turned to walk away when Yoongi grabbed his arm.

“Hey thanks punk. How about we see if I can beat your time, huh?” He tried raising his eyebrows in a seductive manner, but only succeeded in making Jungkook cackle.


	2. Jungkook is a Cockslut for Namjoon Pass It On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, it's a sunday. have the second chapter. Oh! and this one has a bonus part!!!! but i won't be posting it until this fic is over. MUAHAHAHAHAH. Sometimes you just gotta keep sucking dick until you can get to the fucking. Coz you know, that's what this is... ANYWAY please enjoy, comment, and kudos!!! <333 p.s. it has a bonus part b/c like namjoon is such a bottom and i was really feelin' the kookiemon feels while writing this it was bound to happen

“Joonie-hyung. Joonie-hyung. Wake up!” A soft sing songy voice floated somewhere near Namjoon’s left ear. A pressure was growing on his groin. Namjoon mumbled in his groggy state blinking himself into consciousness. Jungkook kissed his jaw and then his collar bone.  _ This kid is insatsiable. _

“Jungkook-ssi. What are you doing?” Jungkook giggled. He leaned down to kiss Namjoon’s bare chest. He nipped at the flesh then went back over it to soothe the sensitive spot with his tongue. The younger looked at his hyung’s drowsy eyes.

“Playing.” Namjoon scoffed and rolled his eyes, letting the boy’s lips wander down his abdomen ghosting over a nipple. 

“This isn’t about that time thing Yoongi was talking about yesterday is it?” Jungkook sighed. Attempting to escape the conversation he grabbed at Namjoon’s bulge a little too roughly. Namjoon jerked forward. 

“Just shut up and let me time how long it takes for you to come down my throat.” Namjoon chuckled. Jungkook was always so forward. He started pulling down the older’s boxers. The maknae was so excited that his saliva glands were leaving a painful feeling at the back of his mouth. 

“Whatever you say kiddo.” Namjoon sighed when Jungkook finally wrapped his mouth around the tip of his dick. His eyes widened. 

“Mhmm!!!” Jungkook moaned around the head of Namjoon’s dick, grabbing around under the covers of the bed for his phone.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Namjoon sucked in a breath because  _ ow okay Jungkook I’m sorry! Stop biting my dick.”   _ “Ow! You fucker!” Jungkook’s eyes crinkled in a smile. He pulled off. 

“Actually, in this situation, I’m a cocksucker, not a fucker.” He set the timer, and set to work. He licked up Namjoon’s length, the groggy boy finally catching up to all of the physical sensations. He noticed Jungkook’s soft fingertips against his ribs, inching their way toward his cock. One hand wrapped around the base of his dick, the other cupped his balls. 

“Fuck.” Namjoon breathed. He locked his eyes with Jungkook’s. A moan vibrated around his cock. Jungkook unconsciously spread his knees apart, ass in the air. Namjoon watched him spread his warm mouth all over his cock. He whimpered when Jungkook took an extra long pull on the head of his dick. It didn’t take long before Namjoon was painfully hard. Jungkook set back on his knees happy to see his work paying off. He rubbed his nose.

“Let’s see if I can get you below Suga-hyung’s time.” He smirked at the older who raised his brows genuinely curious. Jungkook resumed his position and licked up the vein that ran across Namjoon’s dick. 

“How long did he take?” Jungkook smiled happily nipping at the vein which sent Namjoon’s eyes rolling back. 

“Under six minutes.” The rapper’s eyes shot forward and glaring at Jungkook. The color in his face drained when he witnessed the udderly conniving smile that played on Jungkook’s face. 

“You are literally going to suck the soul out of my body, aren’t you?” Jungkook laughed, going back to flick his tongue into Namjoon’s slit. Precome dribbled out egging Jungkook on. He wrapped his lips around the head and pushed the bulge against his cheek. Namjoon fisted his hands into the sheets. 

“Holy sh..” Jungkook moaned while rubbing his cock head against the velvety cheek and  _ christ this kid’s skills. _ “Jungkookie… Jungkook-ssi.” Namjoon mumbled already a puddle of mush. He wretched Jungkook's hair into his hand and pushed his cock down Jungkook’s throat. Jungkook was caught off guard. He could feel his throat closing up around Namjoon’s cock only making the rapper fuck his mouth harder. He fucked up into him until he was sweating and coming, dick pulsing in the younger’s mouth. Of course, Jungkook swallowed him down. He sputter and coughed when he finally pulled away to stop the timer. Namjoon was absolutely wrecked.

“Four minutes!!!! And I didn’t even have to do any work.” Jungkook showed Namjoon the phone who was in too much of a daze to give one singular shit. 

“Jungkookie, shut up about the damn timer and kiss me.” Jungkook grumbled a little, but smiled and leaned into his hyung.

“Okay Hyung. You were always the softie of the group anyway.” Jungkook swept his tongue across Namjoon’s lower lip.

“You taste like come.” Namjoon moaned trying to sound disgusted. Jungkook pressed his cock, achingly hard, against Namjoon’s oversensitive one. Namjoon hissed.

“You like it. Dirty boy.” Jungkook winked and went back down to bite right below Namjoon’s ear. Namjoon bit his lip.

“No I don’t.” And not even Namjoon could stop the fiery heat that sprang onto his cheeks.


	3. Jungkook is a Cockslut for Hoseok Pass It On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets a little hansdy ft. breathplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy here is the second to last chapter. I love this one, because my bias Hobi is in it duh, and I hope you do too!!!! OH MY GOSH AND LAST NIGHT I WAS IN NEWARK AND FINALLY SAW BTS. It was such a wonderful experience and I had a ton of fun! I would totally do it again. Remember to comment and kudos! Let me know that I'm doing a good job!!!!!!!!!

JK’s next target was Hoseok. Sweet, caring, and kinky-as-fuck Hoseok. Jungkook just wouldn’t quit staring at the rapper or putting his hands on his thighs to work him up to where he wanted him to be. The dinner had been going well. Bang-PD was proud of the boy’s new comeback and thought an expensive meal was an appropriate reward. They all sat together happily enjoying their food whilst Jungkook and Hoseok’s under-the-table escapades got a tad bit heavy handed. Finally, Hoseok kicked the maknae’s shin.

“Ow!” Jungkook grabbed his leg attempting to soothe the pain of his bruised leg.

“Will you cut it out?!” Hoseok whispered harshly. He took care not to bring attention to them. He glanced around the table and noticed Yoongi eyeing them. Instead he shifted his glance to Jin who was telling a horrible dad joke. 

“Cut what out Hyung?” The rapper glared back at him with fiery eyes. 

“You know damn well.” Jungkook’s eyes were wide with feigned innocence. He grinned.

“I haven’t the faintest.” Jungkook went back to squeezing Hoseok’s thigh, this time right at the junction where his leg met his crotch. Hoseok reached out and tugged Jungkook’s ear. 

“Alright. Bathroom. Now.” He pushed Jungkook out of the booth, thankful he had decided to sit on the edge. Although, now he knew why the youngest had chosen that spot. Bang-PD look away from Jin, still working his way through the dad joke.

“Where are they going?” He inquired.

“Probably to bang in the bathroom.” Yoongi replied, sipping his drink. All the others assumed that  _ yeah, those kinky fuckers would get it on anywhere. _

“Yeah. Probably.” Jimin added, rolling his eyes. Jin sighed and sagged his shoulders.

“Aww I didn’t even finish the joke!” 

The boys reached the bathroom, Hoseok’s face dark with anger and his lips in their usual frown. 

“If you’re going to act like a slut you’ll be treated like one,” He dragged Jungkook to the disabled toilet and latched the door. “On your knees.” Jungkook happily complied. He pulled out his phone, Hoseok hadn’t really noticed for he was too busy pulling his pants down. Jungkook smiled at the tightness displayed on the front of Hoseok’s boxers. J-Hope smirked down at him, evil glare in his eyes.

“What are you waiting for? You know what to do.” Jungkook started the timer as soon as his lips met Hoseok’s thick cock. He set his phone down behind him silently. Precome already stained the front of Hoseok’s boxers. Jungkook grinned wide, knowing the prospect of his mouth on Hobi’s cock made that happen. He pulled Hobi’s shorts down and wrapped his lips around the soft head, sucking teasingly. Hoseok sighed giving the maknae’s hair a light tug as a sign of dominance.  _ I own you. _

Jungkook went deeper, but didn’t make it far before he was gagging with tears in his eyes. He looked up at Hoseok, and seeing the smirk on his dark face, went back to choke on him again. Hobi’s eyes glossed over with lust and squeezed shut.

“Fuck Kookie, choke on it like that.”  Jungkook moaned, widening his jaw to accommodate Hoseok’s cock and forced himself to gag on it. Gurgling noises echoed in the low lit bathroom. Hoseok gripped his head tighter and held it there. Jungkook looked up with his brows knitted in focus.  _ Just keep breathing through your nose.  _ He was struggling to even do that. Hoseok let up and slid Jungkook off of his cock. A string connected his tongue to Hoseok’s precome slicked head. Hobi moaned low in his throat forcing Jungkook all the way back on his cock. Jungkook gagged, but forced himself to hold his composure and look at his hyung.

“You don’t need to breath right Jungkookie?” Jungkook nodded ‘no’ just when Hoseok pinched his nose between two fingers. With his other hand he gripped the back of Jungkook’s head and fucked his throat. Pounding into him again and again. He tightened his fingers in the younger’s hair and didn’t stop until he was a moaning mess. Jungkook’s eyes closed, his face red with exhaustion. After what seemed an eternity of deprivation, Hoseok let go of his nose and allowed him to breath.

“You get three seconds to catch your breath slut.” Jungkook was thrilled. _ Fuck I should tease him more often.  _ “Three,” Jungkook swallowed the spit that had collected at the back of his throat and blinked the tears from his eyes. He sniffled and shook his head, sweat running down his brow.“Two,” Jungkook looked up at his hyung and nodded. Hoseok chuckled deep in his throat before he began fucking Jungkook’s mouth again. This time Jungkook pinched his own nose.

“Fuck you’re such a good boy taking all of my cock. You even pinched your nose like a good little slut for me, good boy.” Jungkook blissfully let Hoseok fuck his throat despite the tears in his eyes and the pain in his lungs. Jungkook could rock a sloppy blow job like noone’s business. His throat tighten and made the most delicious bubbling noises. His eyes were wet and red, his nose all runny, lips swollen and pink. Hoseok couldn’t fucking take it.  _ So pretty like a fucking girl.  _ Hoseok pulled out and spurted come unexpectedly all over Jungkook’s face who struggled to reach for his phone and stop the timer. He finally unlocked it and pressed the time, blindly for something was in his eyes.  _ What the fuck, Hobi-hyung?!?! _

“Ow ow ow ow,” He repeated several times over until Hobi finally caught his breath and noticed Jungkook clutching at his eye in pain. “You got come in my eyes! Fuck it burns.” Hoseok burst into a fit of laughter, while Jungkook stared menacingly. Eventually, he followed suit realizing the humor of the situation. Hobi kneeled to his level and kissed him. It was slow and warm, but it didn’t stop the sting in his eyes. Giggling Hobi licked his eye. Jungkook backed away snickering. “Dude gross!” Hoseok just continued until he had lapped up all the come from Jungkook’s face, and smiling, plunged his tongue into the younger's mouth. Jungkook’s eyes widened before they softened and fell shut. Hoseok tasted salty and bitter, but soft when he pressed their tongues together, and to be honest, if he had kept it up just one minute longer, Jungkook would have come in his pants. 

Jungkook snuck a peek at his phone and saw the time recorded on it.

“Shit.” He mouthed against Hobi’s lips. The rapper saw what the younger had been looking at.

“You were timing me too??!! Jesus, I thought Yoongi-hyung was lying!” He stood up, shocked. Then, he knelt back down with worry hanging on his face. “How long did I last?” Jungkook rolled his eyes.

“Longer than Joonie-hyung. Five minutes. Not bad. I can make you come quicker though.” He winked at Hoseok who was baffled at himself. 

“Really? Five minutes?!? What am I a fucking teenager going through puberty?” Jungkook rose to his feet and washed himself off at the sink, Hoseok slowly lagging behind. They got back to the table only to find six pairs of eyes all staring at them. They took their places and began eating their food. There was an uncomfortable silence before Yoongi spoke up.

“Huh, you guys weren’t in there for very long.” Yoongi chuckled while everyone attempted to hide their smirking faces. Even Bang-PD couldn’t hide the tears of laughter that sprang from his eyes. Hoseok scowled at Yoongi and kicked him under the table.


	4. Jungkook is a Cockslut for Seokjin Pass It On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end and that end is met in Jin's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy. Here is the last chapter, of this fic with one of my favorite ships (besides ot7 of course) Jinkook!!! I shall post the bonus chapter with the namkook smut next week. If you like this fic, give it a kudos and put a comment below telling me how much you loved reading about jungkook choking on cock!!! lol i'm done ENJOY <333

Jungkook was resting against Jin’s pillow and rutting his cock against his sheets. He had been horny all day with no way of achieving release. First, their was a variety show, then two interviews, and finally practice. Which he got out of early as a reward for proving he had all the moves down pat. Now, he was grinding helplessly against the sheets sniffing his hyung’s pillow. 

Luckily, Jin had been practicing with Hoseok and Jimin in the studio and wouldn't be back for awhile.  _ Fuck I am such a slut.  _ Jungkook’s train of thought was halted, however by an angry and sweaty Jin bursting through the door. Jungkook jumped up and covered his bulging shorts.

“Hyung! You weren’t supposed to be here for a while.” The maknae blushed and pushed on his dick. Jin had his hands on his hips staring disbelievingly at the younger. His breathing was elevated and matched Jungkook’s rapid breath. Jin, in his angry state, still found it within himself to laugh at the boy. His shoulders sagged his laughter. 

“Look at you sniffing my pillow. You whore.” Jungkook bit his lip.

“It smells like your hair Hyung. It made me hard.” Jungkook widened his legs and palmed himself through the shorts. 

“Well get over here and suck my cock then, filthy slut.” Jungkook keened.  _ Not so fast, Hyung. _

“Why should I?” He slipped a hand in his pants and played with the head of his dick. Jin stared at him. Anger boiling just under the surface.  _ Why you little fucker. _

“Because I fucking said so. Now get your little ass over here and let me fuck your face. Oppa doesn’t want to play any games tonight.” Jungkook smirked and crawled onto the floor. He grabbed his phone and looked up at Jin innocently. Jin rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure kid. Whatever,” Jin pulled down his shorts and hooked them underneath his balls. Jungkook set the timer. “Get your hands behind your back and let me fuck that pretty throat of yours.” Jungkook clasped his hands against his lower back and felt the sting in his scalp when Jin gripped his hair and ran his cock against his lips.

“Open up Princess.” Jungkook obeyed and let his hyung fuck his mouth. They were both already so hard. Jin was so intense when he was angry, and to be honest, it almost scared Jungkook. Obviously not enough to make him go limp. His dick bobbed between his legs each time Jin hit the back of his throat making him choke. Jungkook looked up at his hyung who moaned so pretty for him. Jungkook blushed whenever Jin let out his soft ‘ah, ah, ah’s’. Jungkook moaned around him as spit oozed out of the corner of his mouth.

“Such a pretty little slut sucking Oppa so good.” Jin pulled out of Jungkook’s mouth.  _ I suppose the kid has to breath sometime.  _ He slapped his dick against the maknae’s face who smiled all dopey. 

“Please put it back in my mouth Oppa. I wanna taste your come.”  _ This fucking kid.  _ Jin pushed his dick back into Jungkook’s mouth and canted his hips up until Jungkook was gagging and moaning and making his cock vibrate with each thrust of his hips.

“Such a good fucking boy. Swallow my come like a good slut.” Jin’s hips stuttered and finally stopped. Jungkook milked the head and drank every last drop down. He looked down at himself and then to the timer to stop it.

“I-uh… I came in my shorts.” Jungkook looked up. Jin dropped to his knees and delivered a few playful slaps against Jungkook’s face. 

“Just from sucking off your hyung? Good boy.” Jin kissed him hungrily, the taste of himself smeared across Jungkook’s lips. He pulled away looking much relaxed and happy to be sharing space with his younger band mate. Jin brushed the hair out of Jungkook’s face and wiped the sweat from his own brow giggling.

“I guess I got a little worked up after practice,” Jungkook smiled warmly. “Anyway, what time did I get?” Jungkook hadn’t really noticed the time when he stopped the clock. He opened his phone and went wide eyed.

“Oh no.” Jin looked at him with worry.

“What is it? Did you forget to start it?” Jungkook shook his head ‘no’.

“Well, did it just keep going even after you pressed the timer?” Jungkook looked at him.

“No Hyung. It’s not that.” Jungkook’s shocked face turned into a happy smile. Bunny teeth shining white and all.

“Well what’s my time then?” Jin questioned.

“Do you really wanna know?” Jungkook teased. Jin slapped his shoulder and let out a nervous laugh.

“Yes!”

“59 seconds!!!! Yes I got under a minute. I fucking new I could do it! You guys were tired of my shit, but look what I accomplish when time is of the essence!!!!” Jungkook leapt and jumped around the room. Jin sat motionless on the floor. His face was pale.

“Oh my god. They’re all gonna laugh at me. No man comes in under a minute!!!!” Jin let out a horrified shriek. Hoseok swung open the door in hopes of catching them in the act. He was surprised however, to find Jin in the fetal position muttering about the constriction of stopwatch usage. Jimin followed behind Hoseok into the room.

“Jeez kid, did you suck the soul out of him?” Namjoon said from the door frame. Taehyung and Yoongi were beside him. Jin’s screams of horror had brought everyone to the scene.

“No, but I did make him come in just under a minute. 59 seconds Hyungs! Can you believe it?!?!” He showed all the other member the number on the screen. They stared back in disbelief. 

“No way.” Taehyung said dumbfounded. 

“Yes way,” Everyone’s gaze shifted to Jin, now spread eagle on the floor. He returned their gaze and spoke again. “But I made him come in his shorts without even touching him.” Everyone attempted to hold their laughter inside, but it proved too much and soon Taehyung found himself pounding against the floor with his fist. Jungkook stood with his arms crossed looking down at Jin on the floor.

“I am going to kill you!” He shouted over the ruckus laughter. Jin just laughed and attempted to rise to his feet, but to no avail.


	5. Jungkook is a Cockslu- Oh wait... This is the Bonus Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is a dirty boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is where the Cockslut!Jungkook fic officially ends. It picks up immediately from where we left Namjoon and Jungkook in the second chapter. I've been working on some 2YoungJae fics for you guys as well so please stay posted. If you want to follow me on tumblr, my url is im-jaecum (i've been on for a while so don't be afraid to say hi)! As always comment and kudos to let me know i'm doing a good job. Please enjoy <333

Jungkook moaned, biting Namjoon’s neck roughly. Namjoon’s response was a sharp intake of breath. He shook his head.

“I’m not a dirty boy Daddy. I promise!” Jungkook growled. He rubbed his cock against Namjoon who fisted his hands into the sheets below them. Jungkook watched Namjoon’s pulse point shake, saw the glisten of his lips.  _ So fucking pretty. _

“No? Are you sure because I just made you come in four minutes and now you’re calling me Daddy and getting yourself hard all over again because you tasted yourself on my lips,” Namjoon groaned closing his eyes tight. His cheeks could light a match at this point. “Tell Daddy what you are baby. You have to earn your good boy status.” Jungkook put his index finger on Namjoon’s jaw coaxing him to open his eyes and look at his daddy. 

“I’m a-a dirty boy Daddy.” Jungkook smirked climbing off of Namjoon and pushing lightly on his side to get him to turn over.

“That’s right baby. You’re a dirty boy because tasting your own come gets you all. fucking. wet,” Each word was punctuated with a slap to Namjoon’s ass. Namjoon bit a pillow and ground his cock into the sheets. He was still so sensitive, but fuck him if it didn’t feel good. Jungkook peeled his shorts off, cock slapping against his belly. Namjoon looked back and saw Jungkook grabbed the lube from the bedside table. 

“What are you gonna do Daddy? Is Daddy going to fuck my ass?” Namjoon ground harder against the sheets and bit his lip. Jungkook smirked pouring lube onto his fingers and Namjoon’s ass.

“Is that what my dirty little slut wants, huh? For his Daddy to fuck his cute little butt. God Namjoonie, let Daddy eat you Prince.” Jungkook found himself using his tongue again, but this time to lick stripes against Namjoon’s rim.  _ Holy fuck don’tstopdon’tstoppleasedon’tfuckingstop. _ Namjoon was panting by the time Jungkook stuck the first finger in, dipping his tongue in along with it.

“Oh! Thank you Daddy for eating out my filthy little ass. It feels so good. I don’t want you to stop.” Namjoon found himself rocking against the sheets, his cock hard and pressed painfully against the bed. His hand tangled itself into Jungkook’s hair the other in the sheets. Jungkook came up for a breath. He put in another finger and curled them down against Namjoon’s prostate making his thighs quake. Namjoon let out a cry. 

“Yeah? You want Daddy to suffocate while eating your filthy, disgusting, slutty, dirty, little boy ass?” Each slur was giving with a harsh resounding slap. Namjoon’s eyes stung with tears. Jungkook continued to scissor his fingers inside of Namjoon. “Know your place baby. You’re still a dirty boy who needs to be grateful for what he is given.” Namjoon nodded sobbing into his pillow. 

“I know Daddy. I’m a dirty boy!” Namjoon whined when Jungkook removed his fingers and lined his cock up with Namjoon’s ass. There was a moment where neither breathed and Jungkook sunk his cock into Namjoon. He placed his arms on either side of Jungkook’s head and set his pace, going slow at first to catch the head of his cock on Namjoon’s rim. Jungkook growled. He leaned forward to lick the sweat that had fallen from his bangs onto Namjoon’s back. He set back to work pounding Namjoon and making their skin slap together. Namjoon raised himself up on his forearms and lifted his ass to feel Jungkook fuck him deeper. He turned to face Jungkook.

“Daddy I wanna be a good boy. Tell me how to be a good boy for you Daddy.” Namjoon’s eyes were wide, innocent, and brimming with tears. His nose was red from sniffling.  _ Fuck you and you’re ridiculously, painfully, stupidly innocent and cute face.  _

“Fuck baby. Tell Daddy how he feels inside of you. Does Daddy’s cock feel good?” Namjoon nodded rapidly.

“Daddy feels so good. He’s so thick and deep inside of me. He’s making me hard again and I don’t want him to stop.” Jungkook almost collapsed on top of Namjoon, but forced himself to stay up. He kissed Namjoon’s nose and lips. 

“Yeah baby boy? Fuck you’re so fucking tight,” Jungkook kept fucking into Namjoon. “You’re such a good boy for Daddy taking his cock so well. You’re still so tight, but you take Daddy’s cock in your ass so good baby boy. You even got hard again like a good little boy.”  _ So fucking good.  _ Namjoon smiled with a tear in his eye. Jungkook ground his cock into Namjoon’s ass and wiped it away. Namjoon moaned when he picked his pace back up.

“Daddy… am I r-really a good boy?” He twisted his body a little and gazed at Jungkook with wide eyes again. Jungkook pounding into Namjoon and came. 

“Fuck fuck shit fuck. Yes baby, you’re Daddy’s good little boy. So good for Daddy that you can have a treat.” Jungkook was careful not to pull out too fast for both of their sakes, and lapped at the come spilling from Namjoon hole.

“Oh Daddy thank you so sosososo much!” Namjoon shook when Jungkook grabbed his cock from between his legs and jerked him hard and fast. Jungkook slurped at the come collecting on his tongue and made it run down Namjoon’s balls. 

“Such a good boy for Daddy. So loose and sloppy for him too.” Namjoon rocked his hips back.

“Daddy may I please come?” Jungkook nodded against his ass and that was all Namjoon needed to spill his seed all over the crumpled and dirty sheets. Jungkook continued to lap at Namjoon’s winking rim until all the come was gone. He lifted himself up and grabbed Namjoon’s waist, turning him over to face him. He cupped Namjoon’s cheeks and kissed his nose. Namjoon sniffled and smiled.

“Let’s go shower.” He said shyly. Jungkook nodded.

“Okay baby,” He kissed Namjoon’s lips and whispered against his mouth,

“Good boy.” 


End file.
